1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotor arrangement for an electric prime mover for a motor vehicle. The rotor arrangement has a rotor shaft, on which at least two laminate stacks consisting of a number of individual laminations are arranged. The invention also relates to an electric prime mover for a motor vehicle and to an electric drive system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotor arrangements have been used in motor vehicles and in recent times, electric prime movers have been used for driving drive wheels of a drive axle of a hybrid or electric vehicle. For example, these electric prime movers may have a rotor arrangement with at least two laminate stacks that transfer oscillations in the natural frequency range of the laminate stacks to coupled machine elements, such as transmissions. This transfer can have a disadvantageous effect on noise emissions of the machine elements and the expected life.
The object of the invention therefore consists in providing a rotor arrangement or an electric prime mover which avoids the above-described disadvantage in a simple and inexpensive manner.